Ride My Wave
by Lillith-MayRose
Summary: Skank!Kurt. Cheerio!Blaine Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are two very different boys in different worlds. When they're paired together for a Spanish project, Blaine sees a different side to Kurt and the rumors. Blaine realizes that there's a sweet, beautiful boy under all the make-up and clothes; a boy he is sure to fall in love with. *First fan-fic*
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was everything that a person could want to be and even more. He was kindhearted, trustworthy,honest, intelligent, hilarious, talented, beautiful and popular. He was the perfect guy for a relationship, that is if you were a guy. Blaine was gay, but that was quickly overlooked, seeing as how he was the Cheerio captain. He was the person that everyone knew and everyone wanted to be friends with the cheery boy. His smile could light up the hallway with the way that his eyes would crinkle, causing him to squint.

It was impossible to hate Blaine, and if not, it sure was a challenge. Blaine never let the popularity get to head, keeping himself fairly grounded and nice to everyone around him. He never failed a test, forgot his homework or talked back to a teacher. It was probably why he was favored, by both the student population and the faculty. Blaine was what a person would call, "the perfect high-schooler."

Kurt Hummel was a typical grade-A bad ass. A long time member of the skanks and best friends with many of the group members, including Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and, of course, Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel was rude and inconsiderate, if you were not in his circle of friends, secretly intelligent, funny in a sarcastic way, extremely talented and he was beautiful under the facade. His hair was streaked pink, he had multiple piercings and very few, except his friends, have seen his tattoos.

If you really understood Kurt Hummel, he was a joy to be around. With his friends, he spoke about boys, fashion and things you knew a **true **skank wouldn't understand. In school, Kurt's name flew around in whispers along with his friends. He was feared by everyone, being known as one who could lash out furiously. He always had his posse around, making it impossible for anyone to get him alone.

Both boys were extremely different, making it obvious why there social circles never integrated. They've only had glances at each other in the hallway, Blaine staring at Kurt's attire in shock and Kurt his in distaste. Kurt had once tried being a Cheerio with Mercedes and Satana, which had failed horribly. He hated the colors and the way the Cheerios prided themselves in being better and meaner than others. The skanks knew what they were and that was the lowest type of people, which is why reality never hit them as hard as it did others. Others were tuning in and out of a fantasy, while the skanks force themselves into reality 24/7. It made disappointment feel like a slight prick instead of a stab in the heart.

* * *

It was Spanish with Mr. Schue and the bell had just rang, signaling the beginning of class. Blaine was sitting, chatting energetically with his best friend, Brittany Pierce. As the class quieted down and Mr. Schue began his lesson, the door opened, revealing four of the skanks. Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Santana walked into the back of the class, ignoring the scolding that Mr. Schue was trying to give them. Mr. Schue gave up, going back to his lesson. "Alright class! Today we are partnering up for the project today! You are to work with a partner, that I pick, and choose a Spanish speaking county and do a whole research and design project. For the design project you will create outfits that are native to that country," Mr. Schue explained.

Kurt smirked, knowing that he would ace the design part of the project and as long as he didn't get partnered with an idiot like Azimio or Karofsky then he could get a perfect score. The rest of the skanks were very much aware of this and smirked at each other, waiting to see which one of them would be lucky enough to get Kurt. Mr. Schue read the list of names, "Azimio and Karofsky, Berry and Fabray, Lopez and Pierce," He announced.

Santana smirked while Brittany turned around, waving innocently at Santana. Kurt knew that Santana had a thing for Brittany. Kurt had no idea whether it was because she was blonde, seeing how Quinn was too, or if it was because she was so innocently stupid. Finally Mr. Schue announced, "Hummel and Anderson,"

Kurt froze, realizing why that name sounded familiar. Everyone knew that name, it belonged to the most beloved person in this school. Blaine and Kurt both turned to each other, before quickly turning away. Kurt had a look of annoyance on his face as the skanks around him whistled. Kurt hushed them, before sighing heatedly. Kurt just had to get the prize jewel of this school, another person to just look down on him. It was just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Kurt rose from his seat, walking with Santana over to Blaine and Brittany's table. "Lunch, come to our table," Kurt and Santana told them simultaneously.

Blaine stared at the door where they both used to be and sighed. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't shove all the work onto him, because he couldn't sew for his life. "I got Santana as a partner," Brittany giggled.

Blaine shook his head at her, smiling lightly. "You got Kurt. He's a unicorn, just like you. You're just a white unicorn with rainbow hair and Kurt is a black unicorn with gray hair," Brittany explained.

Blaine chuckled, knowing he was the only one that could fully understand Brittany's knowledge or the way she thought. Blaine wondered what Kurt was like and if he had a tolerable personality, seeing as how Blaine was not one to label a person without meeting them first. They walked to Ms. Holiday's history class together, speaking about Cheerio practice and carefree things.

* * *

Lunch rolled around quicker than expected and it was time that Blaine and Brittany went over to the skank table. They had got their lunch and smiled apologetically at the Cheerio table when they made their way to the skank table. They sat down quietly, effectively interrupting Mercedes and Kurt's heated conversation. "You just have no taste," Kurt sniffed, quickly.

Mercedes gaped at him, before narrowing her eyes and shrugging. The five of them turned to Blaine and Brittany and they both smiled at them. "Well Brittany, you and I can chat for a while, but Mr. My Pants Are Too Tight likes to get **straight** to the point," Santana teased.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that supposed to be a joke, Satan? It's a very corny one," Kurt snipped.

"Oh, Kurt; you wound me," Santana told him, feigning hurt.

"I've wounded you many times, Satan. Just roll over and die already," Kurt advised.

Santana swooned, before dramatically fainting. "Why, Hummel?" She cried out in a raspy voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking over at Blaine who was watching this interaction with plenty of interest and slight shock. "You can pick a country I don't care. I'll do the designing, got it?" Kurt questioned, in a not at all question type of way.

Blaine nodded, a little shocked that Kurt wanted to design and Kurt smirked. "So what country do you have in mind?" Kurt wondered, kicking his feet back.

Blaine thought about it, his eyes skimming the table. He saw Rachel and Quinn and Santana and Brittany working on their thoughts and project with a lot of determination and focus. Blaine wondered if these were actually skanks that he was sitting next to. "Maybe Venezuela?" Blaine suggested.

"Maybe Venezuela or Venezuela?" Kurt asked.

"Venezuela," Blaine answered, firmly.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, deep blue eyes staring straight into Blaine's dark hazel ones, before nodding. "I'll meet you at the library and I'll show you the designs that I have," Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded, actually surprised that Kurt wanted actually work on the project him. Kurt threw his things away, before getting up and walking out, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat at the library table, with Santana, Quinn and Rachel by his side. "So, Kurt? Did you get the Anderson vibe?" Santana questioned.

"The what vibe?" Kurt asked, staring at them with wide eyes.

"You know, the chills from speaking with him. He is the most popular guy in school and the hottest guy in school," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt smirked. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't let him get in my pants, any day," Kurt admitted.

Rachel grinned at him, while Santana punched him on the arm, lightly. "You first class hussy!" She teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, before smirking at her. "And what about Brittany? You looked like you wanted to jump her bones at lunch!" Kurt pointed out, heatedly.

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted, her ponytail bobbing behind her.

Blaine was quick behind her with a smile on his face. "Speak of the devils and they shall appear," Quinn mumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes before looking at the seat Blaine currently occupied. Kurt pushed the notebook to him, ignoring the confused look on Blaine's face. Blaine slowly took the notebook and opened in. In the notebook were various clothes designs, all looking like they had been down by a professional. "Y-you drew these?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, before narrowing his eyes at Blaine. "Is it that hard to believe?" He questioned.

"No. It's not that; they just look professional," Blaine complimented.

"Oh, wow. Well I drew them," Kurt told him.

Blaine tried to ignore the twinkle in Kurt's eyes, but he couldn't. Even if his face didn't show it, Blaine could tell that Kurt was beaming. Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, uh, okay. Just pick two of them out. Boy and girl," Kurt told him.

Santana made a choking sound and Kurt glared at her, knowing very well that she was trying not to laugh. Around five o'clock Kurt announced that he had to get home. Santana, Quinn and Rachel all agreed. As they were leaving, Kurt pulled Blaine aside. "Tell anyone that I design and I'll kill you, got that Anderson?" Kurt ordered.

Blaine tried his hardest not to smirk, failing slightly. "Scared, Hummel?" He questioned.

"That they won't be able to reconstruct that face of your's after I beat the shit out of you for telling, maybe," Kurt teased.

Blaine smirked completely this time. "Why be scared of that?" Blaine wondered.

"It would be such a shame to waste such a pretty face," Kurt answered, walking out the library with the girls.

Blaine stood there, trying not to blush furiously.

* * *

Blaine got to school earlier than usual the next morning and walked out to the football field, hoping to get some practice. He coughed slightly as he smelled tobacco erupting from the bleachers. Blaine walked over there and spotted Kurt, cigarette in his mouth. Blaine's eyes widened as he watched the cigarette dangle from Kurt's mouth. 'Pure thoughts, Anderson. Pure thoughts,' He chanted to himself.

He took a deep breath and rushed over to Kurt. "Hey! Smoking is bad for you!" Blaine scolded.

"Aw, look at you in your Cheerio uniform; looking cute and proper," Kurt teased.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, before walking over to Kurt. "You can't smoke on school grounds and you're not even old enough to smoke," Blaine told him.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, making him shift uncomfortably. "You gonna tell the teacher on me, Anderson? Isn't that so second grade?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine held his ground, looking stubbornly at the cigarette in Kurt's mouth, while trying to keep his thoughts as pure as he could. "I won't have to tell if you put it out right now," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt glared at him, annoyed and frustrated. "Why can't you leave me in peace? I'm not affecting your little Cheerio routine. Let me see what those hips can do." Kurt teased.

Blaine's eyes widened, his thoughts suddenly becoming so much dirtier. He fought the blush rising on his cheeks, refusing to back down. "Cigarettes are bad for you. They give you lung cancer," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt stared at Blaine like he was an idiot. Kurt let out a dry laugh and put the cigarette out. "What a riveting lecture Anderson," Kurt mumbled, sarcastically.

"I was right," Blaine pointed out.

"You were annoying," Kurt corrected, pushing past Blaine.

Blaine tried to ignore the drop of his heart as Kurt said this. 'Not everyone is going to like you, Blaine,' He told himself, repeatedly.

He didn't want everyone to like him, because he knew they wouldn't, but for some reason he wanted Kurt to like him. More than anyone he's ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had a mission. It was to get Kurt Hummel to like him. He had no idea why, but he wanted the approval of the boy more than anything. Blaine and Kurt had been working on the project for 3 weeks and Blaine believed that they were making progress. Kurt had agreed to stop smoking around Blaine, much to his own dismay. Blaine had grinned at Kurt when he had told him this, happy that Kurt was making an effort, making the boy look away quickly.

Blaine and Brittany had actually been getting along great with the 'skanks.' Blaine didn't think that they acted like skanks at all. They just seemed very misunderstood and looking for a place they wouldn't be judged. Blaine could understand that, but what he didn't understand was why the isolated themselves. He decided to keep that thought to himself, knowing it was none of his business.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the library on Friday, after school and alone, which was something Kurt never was. Azimio and Karofsky walked up to the table, pulling out chairs and sitting in them. Azimio and Karofsky were the only people that Blaine was never quite comfortable with, knowing about their flaming homophobia. They hid it around Blaine, so they wouldn't face the wrath of any Cheerios or faculty, both boys knowing that since Blaine was favored by the teachers that they would protect him. "Hey Anderson, Hummel," They both greeted.

Blaine smiled weakly and Kurt rolled his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the two other boys. "Oh, who drew these? Was it you, Hummel? Are you secretly a flower picking, designing pansy?" They questioned, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt effectively ignored them, having dealt with their homophobia before. Blaine, on the other hand, fumed. "Why don't you back the hell off Azimio? Karofsky, go shove a stick up your ass and maybe do something equally productive, before I climb over this table and bash both your heads together!" Blaine snapped, glaring daggers at both boys.

Kurt eyes widened, before he started snickering at the way both boys paled. Blaine rarely cursed, but homophobic slurs and comments pissed him off to no end. "Wow, Anderson. That was kind of hot," Kurt teased, breathing against Blaine's ear.

Blaine tried to ignore the shudder that ran down his back and the dirty thoughts in his head. Blaine shook his head and Kurt smirked. Kurt decided to do some more teasing. "Do you talk like that is bed? That would be a real turn on," He whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned red, right to the tip of his ears. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "You are so easy to tease, Anderson. How are you supposed to lose your V-card if you can't even think about sex without blushing?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine just reddened at the frank language Kurt was losing. "A-and y-you? H-have you... you know?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt just chuckled at Blaine's embarrassment. "No, but if you're willing to do it I'll be glad to give it to you." Kurt offered, smirking.

"W-what? Don't just- how could you offer that? Don't you care at all?!" Blaine wondered.

Kurt shrugged. "Not really," He admitted.

"Why not?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm just a skank, it doesn't really matter to me," Kurt answered.

"But you're not! Y-you're a person and that-that means-"

"Means what, Anderson?" Kurt questioned, interrupting.

Blaine opened his mouth, trying to get words to form. He couldn't and just kept closing his mouth. Finally he just leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's eyes widened, before he slowly closed his eyes. Kurt pressed lightly, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Blaine pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips and their tongues wrestled, before entering each other's mouths. Kurt lifted his hands and ran them through Blaine's luckily un-gelled hair. Blaine pulled them closer, leaning into Kurt's chair. They pulled apart, breathing heavily and Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I have to go!" Blaine squeaked, his face the color of a tomato.

Kurt nodded, silently and Blaine wished that Kurt's eyes hadn't dulled down in color. Kurt could hide any of his emotions on his face, but they all showed through his eyes. If you bothered to look that deep. Blaine rushed out of the library and out the school. He got into his car and sat there, thinking about what had happened. Why did he run away? Blaine banged on the steering wheel in frustration. "Idiot!" He shouted at himself.

* * *

"Wait? So homeboy kisses you? All hot and steamy and then he runs away?" Mercedes asked, after Kurt told her what had happened.

"Well what the hell Hummel, you should have gotten some of that! If I was you I would of tapped that like there was no tomorrow!" Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, Santana; he was gonna fuck me right in the library like some crappy porno," Kurt snapped, sarcastically.

Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms comfortingly around Kurt. "Sorry he ran away on you like that," She sighed.

Kurt shrugged, not really listening. He remembered the taste of Blaine's lips and how they had tasted like coffee and peppermint gum. Kurt sighed, placing his head in the palm of his hand. "So what happens now?" Quinn wondered.

"I don't know. If you saw his face, you could tell how embarrassed he was," Kurt informed them.

"Well I'd be embarrassed to if I just randomly kissed someone I wasn't dating and if I wasn't sure that they liked me," Mercedes pointed out.

"I guess," Kurt agreed.

"Kurt's got a boyfriend, Kurt's got a boyfriend, Kurt's got a boyfriend," They all sung happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friends. He was dreading and looking forward to going back to school on Monday. He really hoped that Blaine didn't give him the 'it was a mistake, don't tell anyone or it'll ruin my reputation' talk. Kurt might actually punch a wall then.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was completely and utterly confused. He had no idea what to do anymore. The beginning of his weekend was anything, but fun having his head cluttered with thoughts of Kurt. He knew that he was an idiot for running and that it was probably one of the stupidest mistakes of his life. Blaine had acted upon the impulse to make Kurt realize that he wasn't a skank at all, but Blaine had royally messed it up. Blaine had no idea how to approach him anymore and he couldn't act like it had never happened, because it had and Blaine certainly couldn't forget it. Kurt's lips had tasted nothing like he had imagined, they were sweet with the slight bitterness of the cigarettes that Kurt would smoke.

Blaine stayed in his bedroom all weekend, which was extremely odd behavior for him. He was a social butterfly, but Kurt had taken hold of him and wiped out the rest of his priorities. There was a knock on the door and Blaine looked up from where his face had been shoved into his pillow. "Come in," He groaned.

Brittany walked in with a smile on her face. "Hey Blainey!" She greeted.

Blaine smiled at her and got up from his positions, changing to a sitting one. "Hey Britt, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be bowling?" Blaine wondered.

"Well, I just talked to Tana and she wanted me to talk to you and Mr. Tubbington agrees that bowling is boring without you," Brittany told him.

Blaine smiled at her, before raising his eyebrows. "Why does Santana want you to talk to me?" Blaine wondered.

"About your unicorn," Brittany answered.

Blaine's eyes widened with realization. Of course Kurt would tell his best friends what happened and, even if they weren't truly skanks, those girls scared Blaine. "Okay. Did she tell you anything to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Tana knew I wouldn't remember, so she wrote it down for me. Then she realized I probably wouldn't be able to read it, so she recorded it. After that, I told her I didn't know how to work the thing, so she decided to come here. Is that okay?" Brittany wondered.

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded. "Y-yeah; I guess so," He agreed.

"Tana! He said you could come in," Brittany called.

"Did you really think homeboy could refuse?" Mercedes wondered, walking in.

Santana followed behind, then Rachel and Quinn. Blaine's eyes widened as the four girls took a seat. They all faced him and Brittany smiled. She sat on the floor, besides Santana, smiling widely at Blaine. "Okay Anderson, are you into Kurt or not?" Mercedes questioned.

Blaine didn't know exactly how to answer, but he could tell that these girls wouldn't take 'I don't know' as a answer. "If you don't like Kurt then you better not be playing him, because if you hurt Kurt with the 'forget it, because of my reputation' crap then I won't be responsible for what happens afterwards," Santana told him.

Blaine decided to roll his eyes at this. "What are you going to do?" Blaine questioned.

Mercedes smirked. "Ooh, I like this one," She commented.

"Depends on how badly you hurt Kurt," Santana answered.

"Hey thank rhymes," Brittany giggled.

Santana smiled down at her briefly, before turning back to Blaine. "So? Do you like him?" Rachel wondered.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know- I mean I guess. He's really- I don't know, a little?" Blaine guessed.

"Enough to take him on a date?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Blaine wondered.

"Great! Tomorrow at 4:00 o'clock you're going to take Kurt to the movies and then Breadsticks! He's looking forward to it," Santana told him, patting him on the back.

"Good choice, Anderson," She whispered in his ear, handing him a piece of paper.

The four girls walked out, chatting excitedly to each other. Blaine looked at Brittany who just looked ignorantly blissful. He looked at the paper, seeing _Kurt Hummel_ written on top of it. It had Kurt's phone number on it. "What just happened?" Blaine asked himself.

* * *

"Hummel, you have got yourself a date," Santana told him over the phone.

The rest of the girls cheered in the background and Kurt stopped his facial to glare at the phone. "What did you do, Satan?" Kurt questioned.

"Come on, Kurt! We just went over to Anderson's and asked him if he liked you. He said he did, well enough to take you on a date!" Mercedes answered.

"You threatened him, didn't you?" Kurt questioned, accusingly.

"Only if he hurt you," Quinn explained.

Kurt sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get Blaine out of this. "Fine," Kurt sighed.

The rest of the girls cheered in the background. "He's taking you out tomorrow at four o'clock," Rachel told him.

"Now I have to pick out an outfit," Kurt groaned.

"Yeah and Kurt?" Mercedes called.

"Just do you; no skank," She suggested.

Kurt stayed quiet for a while, before sighing. "Alright, but Santana you're coming with me. Tell Brittany that this is a double date. You're not leaving me alone. No skank for you either," Kurt ordered.

"Yes, Queen Hummel. I'll tell Brittany where to meet us," Santana agreed, hanging up.

Kurt sighed, but couldn't deny the way that his heart swelled with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

On Sunday, Kurt Hummel was up at precisely 12 o'clock. He showered, brushed his teeth and opened his closet, looking at his wardrobe. He pulled out a red and white striped shirt and a pair of tight red jeans, but quickly discarded that outfit. He pulled out his white shirt and black tie shirt with his black leather pants, but threw that on the bed with disgust. "Come on, Kurt! You can do this!" He told himself.

Kurt sighed, calming all of his nerves. He pulled out a plaid navy shirt and placed it on the bed. He pulled the black tie from the white shirt and threw it on the plaid shirt. He searched his closet, before finding torn midnight black jeans that outlined certain assets. He pulled out black leather boots and proceeded to style his hair. He combed it up, placing the styling gel carefully in his hair. After he was finished, he took out all his piercings, leaving his earrings. He put on the clothes and sighed, satisfied. He heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Santana.

Kurt smiled at her, taking her in. She had a navy blue and green checkered dress with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. "Well, well; look at you," Santana commented, appreciatively.

Kurt hummed, taking in Santana's appearance. "Don't you look fabulous," Kurt complimented.

"Oh stop, Hummel. You're making me blush," Santana teased.

"Alright then. Let's go," Kurt announced.

Santana nodded and hooked elbows with Kurt. They walked out, getting into Kurt's Cadillac. They drove to the mall and Santana teased Kurt the whole way. "I bet Blaine's jaw drops when he sees you," Santana told him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks. "Wow, Hummel. He can even make you blush. You got it bad," She teased.

"Shut up!" Kurt squeaked, embarrassed.

Santana just smirked as he parked the car and got out. Kurt followed behind they walked into the mall, walking towards the movie theater. They sat on the bench and waited for their dates. Kurt's gut started clenching and he really wished he could just bolt for the door. "You're not running away on me, Hummel," Santana whispered, guessing his thoughts.

He rolled his eyes, looking towards the door. Kurt's eyes widened as he spotted Blaine; he was in a white button down shirt, red worn out jeans and a cute red and white plaid bow tie. A lump forming in Kurt's throat. There was no way he was going on a date with **the **Blaine Anderson. He believed this was some type of dream, but Blaine had walked right up to him. Blaine looked at him with a look of awe. "Wow," He breathed. "You look really amazing,"

"You too," Kurt complimented.

"Alright, y'all can undress each other later. Let's go," Santana teased.

"I-I was not!" Both of them objected, blushing furiously.

Santana just laughed and wrapped her arm around Brittany. Kurt huffed, he was not undressing Blaine with his eyes. At least he wasn't making it obvious. They walked into the theater, deciding to watch the re-premiere of _The Last Kiss_. Kurt looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye when he saw him laughing. Kurt's heart thumped and he decided that he might really like Blaine.

* * *

They sat at Breadsticks, waiting for their order, and talking excitedly. Surprisingly there was no awkward silence at all and everyone got along great. Blaine even noticed that Santana was a really nice person, even if she could be a bitch sometimes. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A gruff voice questioned.

Blaine recognized the voice and he groaned internally. "Can I help you, Karofsky?" He questioned, looking at the boy.

"Are you on a date with Hummel?" Karofsky questioned, his eyes flaring with a unidentifiable emotion.

"Is that a problem, lardo?" Santana snapped.

"No, just thought Blaine would keep his disgusting _hobbies _to himself and not display it in public," Karofsky sneered.

"If we're keeping disgusting things to ourselves why don't you crawl back under your rock, Karofsky. I'm sure your village is missing an idiot or something," Kurt snapped, glaring daggers at the bigger boy.

Karofsky glared at him, his face turning red in anger. "Don't test me Hummel or-"

"Or what?" Blaine questioned, glaring at Karofsky.

"If you want to get Kurt you'll have to go threw us and how would it feel to know you beat up to innocent girls who were just trying to protect their friend?" Santana asked, in a false sweet voice.

People turned around, glancing at Karofsky. Karofsky noticed the eyes and glared at all of them before storming away. "Idiot," Kurt and Blaine breathed, simultaneously.

Santana grinned, teasingly at Kurt who effectively ignored her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine, stood outside of Breadsticks, about to say goodbye. Kurt looked at Santana and Brittany from the corner of his eye. They were both sucking each other's faces. Blaine stood there embarrassed and Kurt rolled his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's soft ones. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Kurt back, stepping closer. They pulled apart to catch their breath, while Brittany giggled and Santana whistled. "Sorry Anderson, but I'm going to have to take him from you," Santana told him.

He nodded, blushing. Santana and Kurt walked back to his car and Kurt started it up. He pulled out the parking lot and started on the street. "Wow, Blaine looked like he was going to jump you right there," Santana pointed out.

"He did not!" Kurt objected.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," She scoffed.

They reached Kurt's house where Santana got into her car. "See you later, Hummel. Be prepared for tomorrow, cos the girls will definitely want details," She pointed out, driving off.

Kurt sighed, walking into the house and leaned against the door. That went way better than he had thought it would. "Went well?" Burt questioned, walking into the living room.

Kurt jumped, smiling at his dad. "Yeah! Yeah, great. It was fun," Kurt told his dad.

Burt smiled at his son, extremely shocked that he had actually allowed someone from his school out of his skank outfit. Burt wasn't exactly happy with the way Kurt dressed at school, but he knew it was something that protected him and how he dealt with the death of his mother. Kurt was the sweetest, more adorable boy Burt had ever known and he knew who his son really was and that was all he needed.

"Glad you had fun, kiddo," Burt told him, patting his son on the back.

Kurt beamed at his dad and nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight, dad," He smiled.

"Night, Kurt," Burt returned.

Kurt opened the door to his room and flopped onto his bed. He breathed in and sighed. A smile found its way to Kurt's face and he sighed, happily.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway of the school with Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Santana, after Spanish. "So, what happened?" Rachel wondered.

"Sorry, Hummel doesn't kiss and tell," Santana teased.

Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn gasped. "Y'all kissed?" Mercedes questioned.

"Hot and steamy," Santana told them.

"It was not like that! Gosh, Santana what is up with your ability to turn everything into pornography?" Kurt queried.

"It's a entertaining talent," Santana admitted, shrugging.

"An annoying one," Kurt corrected.

Kurt spotted Blaine and Brittany walking down the hallway and Kurt tried to stop himself from smiling. "Ooh, here he comes," Quinn teased.

"How come you guys tease me, but not Santana. She and Brittany are two very interesting subjects," Kurt tried to persuade.

"Boy on boy is much hotter," Santana and Quinn explained.

"Again with the porno talk," Kurt mumbled.

Rachel smiled, brushing back her navy blue striped hair behind her hair. "Hey Blaine," She greeted, smiling.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine greeted back.

"So? What happened on your date? Kurt won't dish," Mercedes whined.

"Sorry ladies, if Kurt doesn't want to tell you then I definitely shouldn't," Blaine rejected.

Mercedes made a sound that resembled a whip cracking and Kurt gaped, embarrassed. "Ignore her, she has no idea what she's talking about!" Kurt squeaked.

The girls giggled and Blaine just beamed. "Don't worry, Kurt. They're just jealous," Blaine assured him.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Oh hell no, don't play yourself, Hummel. I could get a fine white boy too," She teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of your little boyfriend, Kurt," Rachel threatened.

They locked eyes and Kurt instantly knew what she was talking about. "No, Rachel. I love you, please don't," Kurt whined.

Rachel smirked and Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow. "What is it?" He wondered.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Kurt answered, a little too quickly.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, but just shrugged. They all walked into the lunchroom and they sat down at **their **table. Soon, their were no separated tables for Blaine and Brittany. It was just a table where they sat with their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the due date of the Spanish project and Blaine was extremely anxious, when he walked into school. He hadn't doubted Kurt's talent, but he really wanted to see the outfits that Kurt had come up with. He saw Kurt walking through the doors of the school with the rest of the girls. He saw the Kurt and Quinn holding hangers with sealed clothes on them.

Blaine smiled, walking over to the group. "Hey guys," He greeted.

Kurt smiled lightly at him and Blaine smiled back. Quinn handed Blaine the sealed outfit and smiled at him. "They're really fantastic." Quinn assured him.

"Definitely not worried about that," He admitted, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt's smiled widened as they walked into the library. Kurt unzipped the cover and Blaine's eyes widened. "A-are you sure you didn't like secretly mess up and buy this?" Blaine teased.

Kurt held up his band-aid covered hands and smiled. "Definitely not," He assured him.

"Wow, that's amazing," Blaine breathed.

Kurt blushed and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Can you guys eye fuck somewhere else?" She wondered.

Kurt snapped his head towards her and glared. He mouthed something like 'shopping privileges.' Mercedes' face dropped and Kurt smirked. Kurt zipped up the cover and smiled at Blaine. "Well, well, well; Anderson is this your boyfriend? This skank?" Azimio questioned, walking up to them.

"Is that a problem?" Blaine questioned.

He hadn't denied it, because he so very much wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend. Of course, he hadn't told anyone, but Brittany. "Isn't he a little dark?" Azimio questioned, distastefully.

"No worse than you," Blaine snapped.

"Ouch, Blaine," Azimio teased. "Are you sure you want this _trash_?"

Kurt visibly stiffened and Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes all stepped forward. "Wanna do something, then do it. If you say one more thing about Kurt then I'll wipe that smirk off of your face!" Santana threatened.

Blaine glared at Azimio, he had never seen someone so evil or mean. He saw the look of Kurt's face and knew that he had been hurt by his words. "I'm just saying, Skanks establish absolutely nothing; so they're pretty much worthless," Azimio snapped, as if it was obvious.

It all happened in a blink of eye, Kurt dropped the clothes and was out the door, Santana and Mercedes had lunged at Azimio and they were rolling around the floor. Rachel, and Quinn both tried to pull Mercedes and Santana off while Blaine ran after Kurt. Blaine turned, busting out the doors of the school. He looked around, searching frantically for Kurt. He heard a tight sob and froze.

Blaine made his way toward the bleachers and saw Kurt sitting, his knees against his chest. "Kurt," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears. "B-Blaine?" Kurt wondered.

"Don't act so surprised," Blaine teased, softly.

More tears just spilled down his cheeks and Blaine walked over to Kurt, placing his arms around Kurt's shaking figure. "Hey, it's alright," Blaine shushed, his hand traveling in soothing circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt sobbed once again, before burying his face into Blaine's chest. He sniffed, tears pouring down his face and Blaine's heart broke. He hated seeing Kurt like this. It made his heart clench along with his fist. He was angry at Azimio for reducing Kurt to this. "Are you alright?" Blaine whispered, quietly.

Kurt nodded, but didn't let go of his grip of Blaine's shirt. "Wow, I really messed up your shirt," Kurt choked out.

"It's alright," Blaine assured him.

Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine held him there. "Are you alright, Kurt?" He asked, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt answered.

Blaine looked at him, gazing straight into his eyes. "Alright," He sighed.

Blaine kept his around Kurt's smaller body and Kurt just placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Am I really your boyfriend?" Kurt wondered, in a small childish voice.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I mean we act like an old married couple, so I'd assume that you're at least my boyfriend. I, Kurt Hummel, am not a harlot," Blaine sniffed, feigning offence.

Kurt laughed and Blaine's heart lifted. "Do you really think I'm worth it?" Kurt mumbled.

"Yes," He answered, no hesitation at all.

Kurt looked at him, smiling. Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's Blaine then realized that he would never get tired of kissing Kurt. He would always love the way that his lips were soft, how sweet they were and slightly bitter. Kurt leaned in, running his hands across Blaine's back. Blaine bit Kurt's lip softly and pulled him closer. Blaine groaned, his hands traveling up Kurt's back. They pulled back, breathing heavily.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and Blaine smiled at him. "You're worth it Kurt, okay? Don't ever doubt that, ever," Blaine ordered, softly.

Kurt nodded and Blaine took him by the hand and pulled him up. "Well let's see if Mercedes and Santana got suspended," Blaine teased.

"Probably not," Kurt sighed.

Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt, squeezing lightly and they walked back into school.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt found Santana and Mercedes outside the principle's office, smirking. "Man, Azimio's getting suspended for 2 weeks. One for each of us," Santana told them, smirking.

"Yes, but beside that, are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel wondered.

"Fabulous," Kurt assured her, smiling.

They all raised their eyebrow at Blaine. "Damn, Anderson," Mercedes mumbled.

"But, ignoring that, Blaine is now Kurt's boyfriend! So that means," Quinn started.

Kurt groaned. "SLEEPOVER! Hell yes, Anderson!" Santana agreed.

"At Kurt's house, after school on Friday," Rachel explained.

Blaine nodded, slowly. "That means you must meet the father," Mercedes pointed out.

"Good luck," Santana told him.

"Yeah, he's like a father bear. Extremely protective," Quinn agreed.

"Don't listen to them, he's just a little overprotective, because my mom's not around anymore," Kurt admitted.

This shocked Blaine. "Oh, wow. Sorry," He mumbled.

Kurt smiled, reassuringly at him. "It's alright," He told him.

"Are you guys always going to be this lovey dovey, because I can't take it," Santana groaned.

"Really? Should I tell Brittany that you don't like kissing and cuddling?" Blaine teased.

"No, cos she'd know you were lying," She told them, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Okay, gross," Kurt groaned.

* * *

The week had gone by quickly and soon it was Friday afternoon and everyone was rushing into the parking lot. Kurt had picked Blaine and the girls up in the morning, so they would be able to ride with him to his house. They arrived at the Hummel house with all of their things and they ran into the house. Blaine, Brittany and the rest of the girls had set up all of their thinks in Kurt's room. Mercedes smirked and looked at Kurt. "I am willing to have my shopping privileges revoked," Mercedes announced.

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Please Mercy, don't," Kurt pleaded.

Mercedes ignored him. "Hey Blaine, did you know that Kurt, Santana and I used to be Cheerios?" She asked.

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt made a whining sound in the back of his throat. "Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, uniform and everything," Quinn agreed, pulling out the laptop.

"Come on, Quinn," Kurt whined.

Rachel pressed play and Santana sat on the bed, next to Blaine, so she could watch. Blaine sat there as a he watched Ms. Sylvester shout '5..6..7..8', hearing the intro to Madonna's _4 Minutes _start. He saw Santana walking and forming a row in he back as he heard Mercedes introduce Kurt and they walked down the row of the band. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt started singing the intro to the song and he crouched, letting out a little grunt.

_"I want somebody to speed it up for me_

_Then take it down slow_

_There's enough room for both"_

Kurt sung and Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt shoved his head into his pillow, blushing furiously. As the song ended, Kurt sighed in relief. Then his eyes widened as Mercedes continued to scroll. "No, Mercedes! Please, I'll do anything!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine wondered what more there could be. "Now, Blaine. Tell me if you think that Kurt should join Glee," Mercedes ordered.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and nodded, slowly. The intro to 'Defying Gravity' played and Blaine's eyes widened.

_"Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_  
_I'm through accepting limits''cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravit_

_yI think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!"_

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart thumped rapidly. Brittany clapped, her face bright. "Kurt that was great! I would use a better word, but I can't think of one," Brittany told him.

"I-I Kurt, I think that you **need **to join glee, like now," Blaine suggested.

"Not you too," Kurt groaned.

"No, like seriously. Like now!" Blaine told him.

"Ooh, what is this? The Dalton Academy Warblers," Mercedes read aloud.

Blaine froze and looked at Mercedes. "Oohh, including their lead singer, Blaine Anderson," Mercedes read.

"Umm, excuse me? Who?" Santana questioned.

"No, no. There's no reason to look into that, must be another Blaine Anderson," Blaine lied.

"PLAY IT!" Kurt squealed.

Mercedes clicked it and the intro to Teenage Dream played, with the Warblers on backup.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just loveWe can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't slee__p_

_Let's run away and don't ever look bac__k_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"  
_

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "Wow, that was very provocative," Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed this time. "Since we're showing reasons for people to join glee, let me show you some of the girl's videos and we will all join on Monday. Deal?" Kurt offered.

Everyone groaned in acceptance and he proceeded to search up the videos, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's heart thumped when he heard his dad's car door close and the front door open. "Oooh, papa bear," Quinn teased.

"Bear? Why is there a bear in the house?" Brittany wondered.

"Kurt, girls!" Burt called, from downstairs, already knowing that the rest of the girls were here.

"Well then, let's go Anderson," Santana told him, pulling him up.

They walked downstairs and Burt smiled at Kurt and the girls. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Blaine, but smiled anyway. "Hello, I'm Burt," Burt introduced, holding his hand out for Blaine.

Blaine stepped forward, taking Burt's hand. "Blaine Anderson," Blaine told him.

"Yeah, I know. Kurt won't shut up about you," Burt explained.

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed to the tip of his ears. "Dad!" He squeaked.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't supposed to mention how Kurt said that your eyes are like chocolate and caramel," Burt teased.

"With almonds," Rachel added.

Kurt was now a tomato and he couldn't form words. "I despise you!" He choked out and Rachel, Burt and Blaine laughed.

"Traitors," Kurt hissed.

Blaine would wait until he wasn't in front of Kurt's, incredibly intimidating, father to tell Kurt that he thought it was adorable. Kurt was scolding his father while still blushing horribly. "Sorry, Kurt," He apologized.

Blaine smiled as Kurt squealed, "Sorry isn't sorry enough,"

* * *

"My poor babies," Kurt whined as Mercedes forced the black T-shirt into the trash.

"Come on, Kurt. We join glee and we trash the skanks," Quinn explained.

"Alright, alright. No! Not the jeans! Definitely not the jeans," Kurt refused, pulling back the black tight jeans with a studded belt.

Rachel sighed, "Fine,"

Kurt grinned and they finished trashing the rest of Kurt's dark outfits. Blaine realized the Kurt had a whole different wardrobe behind his skank outfits. They spent the rest of the day watching corny romantic comedies and eating junk food. Burt had spent his weekend locked in his room or at the garage, as usual. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch, sleepily watching _The Notebook_. All of the girls were asleep on the floor and Blaine looked down at Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine called.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered.

"Why did you guys become skanks, when you all act so...great? I mean, you're all smart and funny. especially," Blaine pointed out.

"Well, we were all bullied freshman year, so no one really talked to us. We all got together and thought of a way to stop people like Azimio and Karofsky from bothering us. We would rather have everyone be scared of us then bother us, so we started scary rumors about each other, so everyone was scared of us. Then it stopped and we became best friends," Kurt explained.

"Bullied? For what?" Blaine wondered.

"Rachel was bullied for her nose and she was kind of a nerd, Santana got bullied for being lesbian, Mercedes got bullied for her weight, Quinn had gotten pregnant and gave up her baby for adoption, so they tortured her and called her terrible names and you know about the homophobia in school," Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed, shakily. He hated to imagine the rest of them going through that. "I promise not to let them hurt you guys, ever again," Blaine promised.

"Good for you, hair gel," Santana teased, sleepily.

Kurt and Blaine snickered, before deciding to lay down and drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana all walked down the school hallway, dressed regularly. Fashionably, but not at all like skanks. Eyes followed them and Kurt walked with his head high and a smile on his face. Blaine walked up to Sue, smiling at her. "I'm quitting the Cheerios," He told her, handing in his uniform.

"Yah, I am too," Brittany agreed, handing in an unfolded pile of clothes.

They walked away, leaving Sue with a look of surprise on her face. They walked into the choir room and Mr. Schuester and the rest of New Directions stared at them in surprise. Kurt expected them to kick them out, but they all smiled warmly. "You're Blaine and Kurt, right? You guys are like the talk of the school, it's cute," An Asian girl told them.

Kurt smiled. "Last time I checked, my name was in fact Kurt," Kurt teased.

She smiled at him, brightly. "Hi, I'm Tina," She introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt greeted.

"Mr. Schuester, we wanted to know if we could join?" Mercedes questioned.

Mr. Schuester's eyes widened, but nodded. "Everyone's welcome," He told them.

"Kurt first! Kurt first!" Rachel cheered.

Kurt blushed and nodded, asking the pianist to play the beginning of Being Alive. As the intro played, Kurt looked straight at Blaine. They locked eyes and Kurt begun.

_"Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_  
_Someone to know you too well,_  
_Someone to pull you up short_  
_To put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,_  
_Someone whose feelings you spare,_  
_Someone who, like it or not,_  
_Will want you to share_  
_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_  
_Someone to force you to care,_  
_Someone to make you come through,_  
_Who'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you_  
_Of being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive._

_Somebody, hold me too close,_  
_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_  
_Somebody, sit in my chair_  
_And ruin my sleep_  
_And make me aware_  
_Of being alive,_  
_Being alive._

_Somebody, need me too much,_  
_Somebody, know me too well,_  
_Somebody, pull me up short_  
_And put me through hell_  
_And give me support_  
_For being alive,_  
_Make me alive,_  
_Make me alive,_  
_Make me confused,_  
_Mock me with praise,_  
_Let me be used,_  
_Vary my days._  
_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_  
_Somebody, force me to care,_  
_Somebody, let me come through,_  
_I'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you,_  
_To help us survive_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive!"_

The members of New Directions all stared at Kurt, awestruck. They broke out into a chorus of claps. "That was fantastic!" Tina complimented.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled.

"Blaine next!" Mercedes ordered.

"She's like a dictator," Rachel mumbled.

Blaine smiled as the intro to Dark Side played. He stared into Kurt's eyes and smiled.

_"There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_It can become_  
_A few give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you stay"_

The New Directions were once again amazed as the rest of the group auditioned. Rachel had sung Don't Rain On My Parade, Mercedes had sung Spotlight, Quinn had sung Papa Don't Preach, Brittany and Santana had sung Love You Like A Love Song. They were all welcomed with open arms into New Directions and for once, Kurt felt welcomed. Kurt smiled at Blaine, his eyes shining brightly. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him lightly. "I love you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine's heart pounded and he smiled down brightly at Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt," Blaine told him, kissing him once again.

Everything was fantastic and he was riding on a wave of bliss.


End file.
